


now you gonna take me there

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Space AU, anniversary thingsss, completely incorrect spaceship terms and stuff, implied woosang / jongsan, minjoong are just rlly in love Okay, researcher mingi, ship captain hongjoong, they're kind of like astronauts but also not, they're married, this is just cute and fluffy and gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: "i told you once, that your eyes looked like they held the entirety of this galaxy."mingi can't wait for the day hongjoong takes him to see galaxy number 1024
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	now you gonna take me there

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo !
> 
> THREE FICS IN A MONTH WHO IS THIS IMPOSTER
> 
> no but for real, welcome to the very badly world-built ateez space au ! this is just a one-shot i came up with at two am lol . this is also my first minjoong fic (i adore their dynamic so much) and i'm also writing this for my birthday which is tomorrow ! so i guess i'm giving you a gift for my birthday ? i hope you enjoy this clusterfuck of cheesiness and incorrect space terms !!!
> 
> (also note that a lot of my recent fics have been completely in lowercase , this is because i start writing these on my notes app and then transfer them to my laptop later and im too lazy to recapitalize stuff lmao)
> 
> \- title from ateez's 'horizon'

when mingi wakes up, he’s acutely aware of the empty spot next to him.

he frowns. usually hongjoong is there, cuddled into his chest, still sleeping at this hour. he rolls over to check the hologram that hovers over the nightstand. 09:35.

hongjoong’s never awake before 11, unless they absolutely have to be awake for a mission or a meeting. so it’s unusual that hongjoong’s, well, awake.

once mingi’s dressed, he waves the door open, and steps out into the brightly lit hallway.

to be fair, there’s really no concept of time in space. their bodies still operate on the time zone from their home planet, earth. sometimes though, they fall into the sleep patterns of the planets they visit, which results in very irregular sleeping times.

this is confirmed by a door to mingi’s right opening, yeosang, 1/2 of their pilot duo, stumbling out.

“fuck.” yeosang is cursing. his blond hair is mussed with sleep, and his uniform is wrinkled. mingi watches him, amused, as yeosang struggles to jam his feet into his boots.

“you doing okay, yeo?”

“i forgot to relieve woo of flying.” yeosang huffs. “fucking hell, dumbass always falls asleep at the wheel if i don’t get there in time-“

before he can finish, the door to the sleeping quarters slides open, and wooyoung steps in. yeosang’s eyes practically bug out of his head.

“wooyoung?!”

“oh hey.” wooyoung is drinking coffee, his neat uniform a stark contrast to yeosang’s wrinked one. “good morning?” he smirks at yeosang’s disheveled appearance.

“i- you-“ yeosang stammers. “what the fuck are you doing? i thought you were on shift!”

“hongjoong took over for me.” wooyoung shrugs, walking towards them. “said he wanted to pilot today.”

well. that was weird. hongjoong was a good pilot, they knew that all the way back in school, but he barely flew in favor of letting their main pilots, yeosang and wooyoung, handle their ship, called the _horizon_. mostly he oversaw the crew as their captain, leadership duties and all that.

“really? he never told me that.” yeosang has stopped trying to shove his foot into his boot, and it’s stuck in at an awkward angle. mingi tries not to laugh.

“yeah me neither.” wooyoung looks yeosang up and down. “come on, let’s get you back to bed.” he pats yeosang’s ass as he walks into the room, and yeosang kicks his boot off, aiming at wooyoung’s legs.

even when the door closes behind them, wooyoung’s shriek tells mingi that yeosang succeeded.

he shakes his head, walking through the door wooyoung had come through. it opens to reveal the common area, decorated by a few couches and tables. some workers are milling about, waking up slowly.

“mingi-yah!” slumped in one of the couches is san. he usually did repair missions, but also was good at combat, meaning that san learned quickly not to go overboard on the blasters, because he’d be the one to go fix them.

“san. where’s hongjoong?”

“aww, missing your hubby?” san is playing a video game on a small console, eating breakfast. mingi smacks him, causing san to yelp.

“hey! i lost!”

“bummer.” mingi deadpans. 

the black haired man rolls his eyes. “fine, he’s in the main cabin. for some reason, he’s piloting today. can i go back to playing now? jongho won’t be awake for like five more hours.”

mingi snorts. jongho, their youngest main crew member, was always sleeping in late. the ship could be engaged in battle and jongho could sleep through it no problem. 

“yeah sure, give jongho a kiss for me.” mingi blows a kiss at san, who mock-swats it and pouts.

“don’t worry, i won’t!”

before mingi goes to the main cabin, he drops by the kitchen. he grabs two pastries, one chocolate bread for him and one red bean bun for hongjoong.

once mingi reaches the front of the ship, he nods at a few of the crew members who are maintaining the ship before stopping in the center of the room.

they’d stopped by the planet _aurora_ yesterday, and the planet was still outside, blues and greens swirling together just outside of the thick glass. and mingi admires the head of blue hair he sees at the pilot’s seat.

“good morning!” he leans over the pilot’s seat, smiling brightly.

his husband jumps, hand on his chest. “jeez, mingi, you scared me.”

“you love me.” mingi settles into the seat next to him, handing him the steamed bun.

“negotiable.” hongjoong’s face lights up though when he sees the bun, and he amends his statement. “fine. i love you a little bit.”

“liar.”

“yeah, you’re right.” hongjoong tears off a piece of his bread, eating it as his fingers fly over the buttons on the dashboard. he leans over, eyes still on the flashing keys, and kisses mingi on the cheek. “i do love you. more than anything.”

“it’s like nine in the morning, stop being sappy.” mingi whines as he bites into his own bread. 

“time is irrelevant in space.” hongjoong reminds him.

“that’s not what you said when wooyoung and yeosang were late to yesterday’s meeting.”

“it’s their fault for deciding to try and fuck in the control room.” hongjoong shrugs. 

“do you want to fuck in the control room?” mingi offers, and hongjoong glares at him.

“mingi, no.”

“mingi, yes.”

hongjoong lets out a dramatic sigh. “we’ll talk about this later.”

the only sounds between them are beeping and chewing noises. mingi watches hongjoong type in coordinates and numbers, and he can’t help but fall in love all over again.

mingi met hongjoong at the space academy back on earth around ten years ago, when they were fifteen. they’d both been scrawny small teenagers just looking for a way to get out of their small towns, and mingi had immediately fallen in love with hongjoong and his raw determination. they were in the same class; he had worked hard, always at the top (competing with seonghwa of course, who was currently their mission coordinator) and was good at making split-second decisions. good qualities for a captain.

mingi was smart too. good grades, studied with his best friend yunho (who also was a member aboard the _horizon_ as their head engineer), and was really good at science, which led him to be the head researcher on the ship. but back then, he constantly felt like he was never good enough for someone like hongjoong.

that is, until the first day of their senior year, where they both found themselves in the school’s observatory. mingi confessed, and surprisingly, hongjoong reciprocated his feelings. they graduated and one year later, hongjoong gathered the crew of the _horizon_ and set off on a journey across the universe.

and now, looking at hongjoong’s face illuminated by the glow of _aurora_ , mingi feels like the luckiest fucking guy in the whole universe.

“do you remember what tomorrow is?” hongjoong’s soft voice breaks him out of his reverie. “if you forgot, i’ll throw you out of the airlock, song mingi.”

mingi smirks. “you would never.”

“don’t test me.” hongjoong warns. but it’s not threatening, with the fond smile on his face.

“our three year wedding anniversary.” mingi says proudly, leaning back in the chair.

“i’m impressed.” hongjoong says dryly. “you usually forget things.”

“you’re so mean.” mingi pouts. “i forget to deliver papers once and suddenly i ‘usually’ forget things?”

mingi’s kind of proud of their marriage. they got married in space, aboard the _horizon_ , with a drunk wooyoung as their officiant and their friends as witnesses. afterwards, they touched down on the planet 1117 and had fun in the city. mingi remembers all of it.

“it wasn’t just once.” hongjoong huffs. “but yes. tomorrow is our anniversary.”

mingi tilts his head, smiling. “three years of you putting up with me.”

“we dated for four years before you proposed.” hongjoong corrects him. “so it’s been seven years.”

“seven years.” mingi repeats.

hongjoong smiles, pressing another button and then moving to sit on mingi’s lap, chest to chest. “mm, i love you so much.”

“i love you too.” mingi kisses him, tasting the sweet red bean on hongjoong’s lips and smiling.

hongjoong rarely pilots, but mingi loves the times when he does, mostly because his husband looks hot as fuck flying the _horizon_ and when mingi sits in the other seat, hongjoong will put the ship on autopilot and cuddle with mingi, the vast expanse of the universe as their view.

“ugh. are you going to fuck on the pilot’s seat _again_?” another voice joins them, sounding tired and disappointed.

mingi looks up to see seonghwa, arms crossed over his chest with a stack of papers crushed in one hand. “hi seonghwa~” he chirps innocently, grinning with the purity of a child.

“don’t give me that ‘hi seonghwa’ bullshit.” seonghwa mutters. “wooyoung and yeosang-”

“already tried to fuck in the control room.” hongjoong finishes. “we all know, hwa. they didn’t do a good job of covering it up.”

“yeah. tell me about it.” seonghwa shudders. he runs a hand through his ash grey hair (jongho and san tell him he looks old for it) and presents the papers to hongjoong. “here’s the mission reports for the recent ones to _twilight_ and the _mikrokosmos_ . also, what are the plans for today?”  
  


hongjoong glances at mingi. “do i have to tell you?” he whines, sticking his lips out in a dramatic pout.

seonghwa rolls his eyes. “i’m your mission coordinator, joong, so yes.”

“ugh, fine.” hongjoong sighs with the force of the solar winds back on _twilight_ , and leans into mingi’s chest grumpily. “galaxy 1024.”

galaxy-

“what?” mingi croaks out. but seonghwa’s already beat him to it.

“joong, that’s so far.” seonghwa’s confused. “why are we going all the way out there? our next mission coordinates are by _dionysus_ , that’s at least-”

“it’s our wedding anniversary.” mingi realizes just why hongjoong chose 1024.

“oh, congratulations.” seonghwa says. “but why-”

“i promised to take mingi to 1024 one day.” hongjoong cuts in. “and this is the closest coordinate we got of late, and san just replaced the boosters, i know we can make it.”

seonghwa sighs. “why 1024, though?”

hongjoong and mingi share a look. and mingi knows exactly why they’re going.

“it’s our thing.” hongjoong says vaguely as he plays with the buttons on mingi’s uniforms. “it’s like a-”

“married thing.” mingi finishes. “you wouldn’t know, considering i know you’re still avoiding yunho after the coffee incident.”

the coordinator blushes scarlet. “shut up, mingi. fine, we can go to 1024. i’m just going to, you know, have to recalculate everything-” he turns away, muttering words that sound specifically like _fucking bastards_.

“you love us!” hongjoong calls after him. he turns back to mingi. “we can buy him cupcakes on the next planet we drop down on.”

“sounds good.” mingi replies. “anyways, so, 1024?”

this time, hongjoong blushes. “yeah.”

“why?” mingi teasingly bumps his husband’s elbow. “you remember after all those years ago?”

“so do you apparently!” the blue haired man huffs. “and i wasn’t lying. our current coordinates,” he looks outside. _aurora_ is long gone, and they’re flying among the stars and space debris. mingi never gets tired of it. “are the closest we’ve ever gotten to it.”

mingi smiles. “you know i love you like, so much right?”

“uh-huh.” hongjoong leans in to press a kiss to mingi’s nose. “just keep that energy up.”

“for the rest of my life? okay.” mingi laughs, closing his eyes and enjoying the way hongjoong feels in his arms. but it’s gone as hongjoong jumps off, moving back to the pilot’s seat. mingi whines in protest.

“sorry, love.” hongjoong smiles at him, grabbing his hand and intertwining them together as he takes the ship out of autopilot. “really don’t want to get hit by a stray asteroid.”

“fine.”

hongjoong laughs, leaning over to kiss mingi for a lingering second. “take a nap. when you wake up, i promise we’ll be there.”

———

_“do you see that cluster of stars right there?”_

_“this entire ceiling is stars, hongjoong, you gotta be more specific.”_

_hongjoong huffs, moving his hand above the sensors to zoom in onto a certain section. “see? right there.”_

_and indeed, there is a cluster of stars brighter than the pinpoints around them, twinkling brightly in the simulation._

_“you know what that is?”_

_“no i don’t.” mingi leans back on the blanket they brought up, lacing his fingers with hongjoong’s. “enlighten me, professor.”_

_hongjoong gags. “gross.” but his fingers wrap around mingi’s, and mingi can’t help but smile._

_they’re still wearing their graduation gowns, but mingi insisted on coming up here after, since tomorrow they’ll all be either going home or deployed on a mission. in other words, their last time here._

_“that’s galaxy number 1024.” hongjoong says. “it was discovered two years ago, and it was just added to this simulation.”_

_“it’s pretty.” mingi says, mesmerized by the winking group of stars._

_“yeah.” hongjoong replies, joining mingi on the blanket. he tucks his head into the crook of mingi’s neck, and mingi feels a burst of butterflies in his stomach. “it’s also been discovered to have a sort of red and yellow-ish glow around it, and it’s unusually bright for galaxy with those colors.”_

_“hm.” mingi hums. he’s too focused on the weight of hongjoong’s hand in his to really focus._

_“it reminds me of you.” hongjoong says softly. “you shine so bright, and some people might think you’re weird, but to me, you’re beautiful. your eyes literally hold an entire galaxy, like full of stars and shit, you’re just a light.”_

_mingi hopes the dark of the observatory can hide his blush._

_“also when i met you, you had red hair.” hongjoong says sheepishly, gesturing to mingi’s very faded red hair._

_“oh my god.” mingi rolls his eyes. “you were all sentimental and shit, but turns out it was about my hair-“_

_but he doesn’t get to finish ranting, because hongjoong is hovering above him and kissing him and galaxy 1024 is still illuminating the room in a gentle red and yellow glow. hongjoong’s lips are soft and taste like cola and mingi wants to freeze this moment and stay in it forever._

_“one day,” hongjoong breathes. “one day i’ll take you to that galaxy. i’ll show you the entire universe, mingi, i love you so much.”_

_two days later, hongjoong comes to his house with a bundle of plans in his arms for a ship called the horizon._

\------

“we’re here.”

mingi whimpers, burrowing into the chair. he hears someone chuckle softly.

“mingi-ah, we’re here. open your eyes, love.”

when he finally blinks his eyes open, sticky with sleep, he can’t believe the sight in front of them.

a swirling cluster of red and yellow stars, sparkling brightly like they were covered in copious amounts of glitter. shining in the void of space in front of them, decorated by the tiny faraway stars around it.

hongjoong chuckles, and mingi whips his head around to stare at his lover, who’s standing with his arms crossed facing the glass. around them is the crew, talking animatedly about the beautiful sight in front of them. he can vaguely hear wooyoung and san’s loud chatter behind him. 

mingi immediately jumps up, forgetting about the throb in his head from sleep and stumbles into hongjoong’s arms, burying his face in his neck. 

“we made it.” hongjoong says softly. “happy third anniversary, mingi.”

if you later asked mingi if he cried, he will vehemently deny it, but hongjoong or yeosang will always be nearby to confirm that yeah, he cried.

“fuck, i love you so much.” mingi mumbles. “thank you, thank you-”

“you don’t have to thank me, ‘gi.” hongjoong peels mingi away from him, smiling as he wipes the tears from mingi’s eyes. “i always wanted to bring you here.”

“i wish i had a better gift for you.” mingi laments. “you didn’t just one-up me, you like five-upped me-”

“whatever you give me, i’ll love.” hongjoong says, kissing the corner of mingi’s lips. “for now, let’s just enjoy this.”

mingi places his hand behind hongjoong’s neck. sometimes, he can’t believe how lucky he made out after graduating, on a ship, in a space, going places he’d never thought he’d go with the love of his life. hongjoong comes forward, entwining their hands and the smile on his face is making mingi melt into a puddle of mush.

“i told you once, that your eyes looked like they held the entirety of this galaxy.” 

hongjoong’s hands are in mingi’s, and he’s staring up at him with those beautiful brown eyes mingi can’t quite resist. the fascination and chatter of their friends is muted, the universe is just the two of them.

“and i was right.” hongjoong whispers, lifting himself up to kiss the corner of mingi’s lips. “except your eyes are so much more beautiful.”

“shut up.” mingi mumbles, hoping that the red blush on his cheeks is canceled out by the reddish orange glow of the galaxy in front of them. he leans down to kiss hongjoong properly, sealing their lips together.

“oh get a fucking room.” he hears yunho yell, but neither of them pay any attention.

when they finally pull away, mingi whispers, “happy anniversary, joong.”

hongjoong smiles, pulling him back to rest his head on mingi’s chest. “happy anniversary, ‘gi.”

mingi’s seen some of the most beautiful sights that the universe has to offer. he’s seen galaxies, stars exploding, planets with impossible-to-pronouce names. he’s seen black holes, nebulaes, and comets.

but nothing is as beautiful as the way galaxy 1024 illuminates hongjoong’s smile.

they finally made it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i had a partner that would take me to see galaxies :(
> 
> tysm for reading !! 
> 
> twt: @ treasureyeo


End file.
